


fair

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	fair

문자에는 아무런 말도 적혀있지 않아서 호출로 떴다. 롤리는 술잔을 비웠다. 이야기는 재미가 없었다. 카드를 꺼내 내밀었다. 여자의 잔도 가리켰다. 바텐더는 영수증을 내밀었고 여자는 팔을 롤리의 팔에 얹었다. 넥타이를 당겨 푼 금발의 변호사는 여자에게 난감함이 묻은 달콤한 표정을 지었다.  
"미안하게 됐군요. 호출이 와서. 나중에 또 만나죠."  
언제 어디서나 누구나 고객이 될 수 있다는 신조로 내미는 명함은 다행히 여자의 클러치로 들어갔다. 롤리는 콜택시 기사가 열어주는 문 안으로 들어갔다. 지금 생각하면 왜 그랬는지 모르겠다. [내 아파트로 와] 문자 전에 롤리는 이미 택시 기사에게 얀시의 집으로 가자고 말했다. 뻐근한 밤을 보내고 있을 형을 방해하려는 사춘기 같은 마음은 아니었다. 술 때문도 아니었다. 직업상 운전만 하지 않을 뿐, 롤리는 선을 넘지 않고 걸을 자신이 있었다. 구둣발이 뭉근한 바닥에 스쳤다. 현관등이 번개처럼 집 안을 비췄다. 몇 시간 전 법원 피고석에 앉았던 모두가 모였다.  
"핸드폰 꺼내."  
롤리가 핸드폰을 꺼냈다.  
"바닥에 던져."  
공기가 압축되는 소리가 몇 번. 총에 맞은 핸드폰은 이제 리퍼는 틀려먹었다.  
"무릎 꿇어."  
롤리는 손을 들고 무릎을 꿇었다. 형제는 눈이 마주쳤다. 눈빛 만으로도 누굴 다음 증인으로 세울지 아는 팀이어도 어디까지나 법정 안이었다. 얀시는 입모양만으로 말하고 있었다. 왜 와. 병신아.  
"변호사들이 너무 일을 잘해서는 안 되지."  
감으로 형제는 진실과 거짓을 가려왔다. 당신은 사건이 일어났던 밤 집에 있었습니까? 아니오. (거짓) 당신은 그 때 어디에 있었습니까? 부모님 집. (거짓) 퇴근 후에 곧장 갔습니까? 네. (거짓) 그럼 그 날 아침을 제외하고는 부인을 만난 적은 없겠네요. 네. 그렇죠. (거짓) ... 시발 새끼들. (진실) 3년전에 나는 여자친구도 죽였었다고! (진실) 너희 같은 변호사들이 날 감옥에 넣지 않았지. (진실) 위증과 최고 형량을 피할 생각에 조사원들은 새벽까지 눈이 새빨갰었다. 허점을 부풀려 다른 용의자를 만든 건 얀시였고, 최후 변론을 한 것은 롤리였다. 료는 형량 협상을 거부했다. 증거는 오염되었고 말 더듬는 검사에 재판은 기울었었다. 아까는 직선으로 걸을 수 있을 거라고 생각했는데 이제는 무릎에 감각이 없었다.  
가까이 보이는 입술이 비틀려 히죽댔다. 너희들 때문이야. 세상에 악을 뿌린 대가를 치뤄야지. 대가를 치뤄야 해. 세상은 그런 식으로 돌아가. 너희들 변호사들이 문제야. 약을 한게 분명했다. 그냥 미쳤던가. 롤리가 료에게 달려들었다. 순간 퍽. 왼팔이 무거워졌다. 고통은 후에 찾아왔다. 아아아아악! 료는 롤리에게 올라탔다. 끈끈한 피가 료의 무릎까지 적셨다. 롤리 머리에 후끈한 통증이 지나갔다. 팔 다리가 묶인 얀시가 어깨로 기어왔다. 얀시 뒤통수에 총구가 내려 앉았다. 롤리의 쌕쌕거리는 숨만 들렸다.  
"미모보다는 나이니까."  
퍼석 깨지는 소리가 들렸다. 료가 롤리의 목을 졸랐다. 롤리의 손에 얀시의 뒤통수가 닿았다. 

롤리는 땅을 기어 문을 열고 복도로 나갔다. 오른팔로 기었다. 피범벅이 된 왼팔은 바닥에 어지러운 곡선을 그렸다. 엘리베이터 앞에서 구두와 작은 신발이 달려왔다. 청년! 청년! 괜찮나! 숙취가 오는 것처럼 머리가 박살이 난 것 같았다. 깨지 못할 술을 마신 것처럼 롤리는 정신을 잃었다.


End file.
